Jungle mein tum aur mein
by Saira 112
Summary: Kya ho ga agar do anjaan log kho jayein jungle mein.
1. Chapter 1

In jungle

One girl was sitting under the tree. Her face expressions were telling that she is worried. She was looking beautiful wearing jeans and top.

Girl: omg kya karun mein?

Girl: pata nahi mein kahan a gayi hun aur reena, meena kahan hein.?

Girl: ye jungle kitna veeran hai pata nahi mein yahan se kaise Niklun gi.

In other side of jungle.

A Guy was observing everything and was looking worried. He was looking handsome in his pent shirt and coat.

Guy: Ab kya karun? Mujhe to pata bhi nahi hai ke mein hun kahan. Aur map bhi un logo ke pas reh gaya. Mobile ke signal to pehle se hi jungle mein nahi hote.

Guy: aisa betha bhi to nahi reh sakta, koi raasta hi dhoondta hun yahan se nikalnay ka.

Guy: sir kitna pareshan honge mujhe le kar bohat jald hi koi mujhe dhoond le ga.

In jungle

Girl: Ab yahan par beth ke to kuch ho nahi sakta, chalti hun shayad koi raasta hi mil jaye. Girl was walking in the jungle when she bumped into a handsome Guy wearing pent shirt and coat.

Guy: oh so sorry mam.

Girl: its ok.

Guy: wese ap yahan is jungle mein kya kar rahi hain?

Girl: wo mein yahan apne doston ke sath ayi thi lekin unfortunately mein kho gayi.

Guy: oh

Girl: aur ap yahan kya kar rahe hain?

Guy pov: kya mein isse bata dun ke main cid officer hun? Nahi nahi acp sir ne sakhti se mana kia tha jab tak mission complete nahi ho jata kisi ko nahi batana ke main cid officer hun.

Girl: kahan kho gaye ap?

Guy: oh sorry wo mein apne doston ke sath yahan picnic per aya tha par unfortunately mein bhi tumhari tarah gum ho gaya.

Girl: oh acha. Wese tumhara nam kya hai?

Guy: abhijeet.

Girl: nice name ( happy)

Abhijeet: or tumhara?

Girl: Tarika

Abhijeet: acha nam hai.

Tarika: wese mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai kya mein ap ke sath reh sakti hun?

Abhijeet: sure or wese bhi aik se bhala do.

Tarika: han ye bat to hai. Wese tum rehte kahan ho?

Abhijeet: mumbai mein.

Tarika: oh mein bhi mumbai se hun.

Abhijeet: acha.

Tarika: wese tum karte kya ho?

Abhijeet pov: kya bataun isse?

Abhijeet: job karta hun.

Tarika: I mean kahan pe?

Abhijeet: wo woh mein bank mein job karta hun.

Tarika: oh I see.

Abhijeet: or tum kya karti ho?

Tarika : engineering mein studies kar rahi hun.

Abhijeet: good.

Tarika : tumhare hobbies kya hain?

Abhijeet: kuch khas nahi wese mujhe beach jana bohat pasand hai.

Tarika: really? I love beach.

Abhijeet: that's great.

Tarika: wese tumne senior inspector abhijeet ka nam suna hai?

Abhijeet: senior inspector abhijeet? ( uff ye Kis qasam ke sawal puch rahi hai?)

Tarika : han.

Abhijeet: nahi.

Tarika : yar ye Kya tum senior inspector abhijeet ko nahi jante?

Abhijeet: kyun?

Tarika : pata hai I'm his one of the biggest fan.

Abhijeet: achaa ( uff ye aise batein kare gi to 2 minute mein pata chal jayega)

Tarika : wese kitna acha coincedence hai na tumhara nam bhi abhijeet hai.

Abhijeet: wese tumne usse dekha hua hai Kya?

Tarika: nahi.

Abhijeet: to phir aise tum kaise us ki itni bari fan ho gayi?

Tarika : us ke baare mein bohat parha hai mene aur wese bhi shakal se kya hota hai farak to kam se parta hai wo kitne ache kam karta hai.

Abhijeet: wese sirf woh hi kyun koi aur inspector kyun nahi?

Tarika : pata nahi wese mein bohat jald us ki aik photo dekhne wali hun pehli bar.

Abhijeet: Kyaaa?

Tarika: kya hua?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi.

Tarika : wese mein tumhe kya bataun mein uski kitni bari fan hun.

Abhijeet: yar bas karo us ki batein.

Tarika: kyun ? Jalan ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet: nahi.

Abhijeet murmured: apni hi tareefon se kise jalan hoti hai.

Tarika : kuch kaha tumne?

Abhijeet: nahi kuch bhi to nahi. Acha ab mujhe focus karne do, raasta dhoondney do, dimag kharab kar diya hai.

Tarika : kyaa? Mene tumhara dimag kharab kar dia hai?

Abhijeet: sorry galti se bol dia.

Tarika : wese ye achi bat nahi hai tum senior inspector abhijeet ko nahi jaantey.

Abhijeet: to ab kya Karun?

Tarika : us ke kaarnamey search karo.

Abhijeet: acha.

Tarika : pata hai us Ka aik kaarnama hai jab usne dher saare bachon ko bachaya tha.

Abhijeet: itna to wo khud bhi apne bare mein nahi jaanta ho ga jitna tum jaanti ho.

Tarika : shaid han.

Abhijeet: acha ab tum thori der chup rehna , mujhe raasta dhoondna hai.

Tarika : tumhara matlab hai mein bohat bolti hun?

Abhijeet: nahi bhai.

Tarika : bhai? O khuda tum ne to mera gender hi change kar dia.

Abhijeet: ab tum thori der chup raho gi. ( angry tone)

Tarika : itna ghussa kyun kar rahe ho? Wese tumhe pata hai senior inspector abhijeet ko bhi bohat ghussa ata hai.

Abhijeet: han pata hai. ( angry tone)

Tarika : tumhe kese pata tum to usse jante hi nahi.

Abhijeet: dekho mujhe ghussa na dilao kyun ke mujhe apne ghusse pe kaaboo nahi rehta.

Tarika : itna chilla kyun rahe ho? ( fake tears)

Abhijeet: tum kya cheez ho ( irritated)

Tarika : mirchi.

Abhijeet: ok baba ab mujhe raasta dhoondney do.

Tarika : to mene kab mana kia hai?

Abhijeet: I need to concentrate. Oh raat hone wali hai hame jald hi kuch karna ho ga.

Tarika : kya karna ho ga?

Abhijeet: rasta dhoondna ho ga. ( irritated)

Tarika : to dhoondo na.

Abhijeet: akhir tum apni ye bak bak band kyun nahi kar sakti?

Tarika : ye meri adat hai. Wese tumhe aik wada karna hoga mujh se.

Abhijeet: kaisa wada?

Tarika : ye ke tum wapis jaate saath hi net pe senior inspector abhijeet ke bare mein search karo ge.

Abhijeet: acha baba.

Tarika : or mein bhi ghar jaate saath hi net pe uski photo search karun gi.

Abhijeet: wese tum uski itni bari fan ho aur tumne aik bar bhi net pe us ki photo nahi search ki?

Tarika : woh apni koi photo hi upload nahi karta.

Abhijeet: acha. Bohat raat ho gayi hai hame sona chahiye.

Tarika : kahan soyen ge.

Abhijeet: ghar to hai nahi jo bed pe soyein ge, zameen pe hi soyein ge.

Tarika : kyaa? Zameen pe?

Abhijeet: han.

Tarika : mujhe thand lag rahi hai.

Abhijeet: ye coat le lo mera.

Tarika : thanks.

Then they both lay down and soon drifted into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In jungle.

It was morning in the the thick jungle. Two persons were sleeping under the trees. Soon abhijeet woke up. He tried to wake tarika

Abhijeet: uth jao subah ho gayi hai

Tarika: sone do na.

Abhijeet: mene kaha utho ( strict tone)

Tarika: kya hai sone do.

Abhijeet: mein bata raha hun tum 5 minute mein agar na uthi to mein tumhe yahan akela chor kar chala jaun ga.

Tarika: uth rahi hun.

And she woke in a minute.

Tarika: sharam nahi aegi tumhe aik bhatki hui larki ko akela chor kar.

Abhijeet: ab chup raho please uthi nahi aur bak bak shuru.

Tarika: acha chalo tum bhi Kya kaho ge chup hi reh leti hun.

After 10 minutes

Tarika: uff chup nahi raha ja raha.

Abhijeet: acha to phir khud se batein karo.

Tarika: khud se? Pagal hun Kya?

Abhijeet: han jab mein jawab nahi dun ga to tum khud se hi batein karo gi na.

Tarika: yar abhijeet seriously mein is jungle mein bohat bore ho rahi hun , issi liye kisi se batein karna chahti hun.

Abhijeet: acha baba.

Tarika: wese lagta hai tumhe Bolnay ki adat nahi hai.

Abhijeet: han sahi samjhi zada nahi bolta agar zaroorat na ho.

Tarika: uff tum mein aur senior inspector abhijeet mein kitni batein common hain na woh bhi zada nahi bolta.

Abhijeet: han.

Tarika: mujhe aik bat batao.

Abhijeet: han poocho.

Tarika: tum senior inspector abhijeet ki ziqar par chup kyun ho jate ho?

Abhijeet: ye soch kar ke tum sirf uska hi ziqar kyun karti ho. Apni family ke bare mein bhi kuch batao.

Tarika: meri family mein mommy hein, daddy hain, aik behn hai jis ka naam shreya hai.

Abhijeet: oh good.

Tarika: acha Tum bhi batao kuch apni family ke bare mein.

Abhijeet: meri family ?

Tarika: han tumhari family.

Abhijeet: koi nahi hai. ( sad tone) akela rehta hun main.

Tarika: oh I'm so sorry.

Abhijeet: bas aik bhai jaisa dost hai.

Tarika: hm.

Tarika: tum kya khana khud banate ho? Nahi nahi koi nokar ho ga.

Abhijeet: nahi nahi mere ghar par koi nokar nahi hai, ghar ke sab kaam mein khud karta hun aur khana to mein itna acha banata hun ke... Ab Kya bataun tumhe.

Tarika: kya sachi tum khud banate ho khana?

Abhijeet: han baba.

Tarika: yar kese banate ho khana, mujhe bhi sikha do na.

Abhijeet: tumhe khana banana nahi ata? ( shocked)

Tarika: nahi ( innocently) tum sikha do ge na.

Abhijeet: acha bhai, sikha dun ga.

Tarika: phir se bhaiiii.

Abhijeet: sorry sorry.

Tarika: wese sachi mein sikha do ge?

Abhijeet: han han sikha dun ga.

Tarika: wese meri bari khwaish hai ke main senior inspector abhijeet se kabhi milun.

Abhijeet: kya tum har kisi se kya sirf uski hi batein karti ho?

Tarika: han na us ke ziqar ke bagair to meri koi bat shuru hi nahi hoti.

Abhijeet smiled shyly.

Tarika: tum sharma kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet: mein, nahi to. ( pagal larki kab se meri tareefein kar rahi hai aur sharmaun bhi na)

Tarika: abhijeet.

Abhijeet: han Kya hua?

Tarika: tum kin sochon mein ho?

Abhijeet: bas mein ye soch raha tha ke is jungle se bahar nikalnay ka konsa raasta ho sakta hai.

Tarika: han to phir Kya socha?

Abhijeet: mene socha hai ke hum east ki taraf jayein.

Tarika: theek hai.

Tarika: abhijeet, mujhe bohat bhukh lag rahi hai.

Abhijeet: mere pas to khane ke liye kuch bhi nahi hai.

Tarika: tumhe bhukh nahi lag rahi.

Abhijeet: nahi.

Tarika: keh to aise rahe ho jaise pehle bhi Kai bar jungle mein gum ho chukey ho.

Abhijeet: nahi baba mujhe zada khane ki adat nahi hai.

Tarika: acha lekin ab mein Kya Karun? Kya khaun?

Abhijeet: patte ya ghaas phoos kha kar karlo guzara.

Tarika: kyaa? Ghaas phoos? ( shocked)

Abhijeet: han or kya mujhe khao gi?

Tarika: nahi. Wese tum bhi khao ge kya ye ghaas phoos.?

Abhijeet: han.

Tarika: really?

Abhijeet: han.

Then they eat some ghaas phoos and continued their journey.

Tarika: abhijeet, mein bohat thak gayi hun. Kya ham thori der ruk sakte hain?

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Then they sat for some time and then it was too dark.

Abhijeet: lo lagta hai, aj ki raat bhi jungle mein hi batani pare gi.

Tarika: omg ham is jungle se kab nikal paein ge.

In CID bureau

Everyone is worried for their abhijeet sir.

Acp: daya kuch pata chala abhijeet kahan hein?

Daya: nahi sir ( worried)

Freddy: sir ham ne army ko jungle mein bheja hai.

Sachin: sir bohat jald hi abhijeet sir mil jayein ge.

Rajat: sir wese bhi mujrim to ham ne pakar liye hain, abhijeet sir sahi salaamat hi honge.

Acp: umeed to yahi hai.

In jungle

Abhijeet: bohat raat ho gayi hai. Chalo so jao.

Tarika: nahi, mujhe neend nahi a rahi. ( scared tone)

Abhijeet: kyun? Kyun nahi a rahi neend.?

Tarika: mujhe dar lag raha hai, itni ajeeb ajeeb awazein a rahi hain is jungle se.

Abhijeet: mein hun na. ( supporting tone)

Tarika: tumhe dar nahi lag raha?

Abhijeet: nahi.

Tarika: wese tum ne apne bare mein zyada kuch bataya nahi.

Abhijeet: kya reh Gaya hai?

Tarika: yahi ke tumhari shaadi ho gayi?

Abhijeet: bataya to tha koi nahi hai meri family mein.

Tarika: oh han mein bhul gayi.

Soon the two souls were in deep sleep.

* * *

 **guys if you like my update, plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

In jungle.

It was their third morning in jungle. Though they were lost in the jungle but still they were enjoying these moments. Abhijeet really liked tarika's nok Jok. He enjoy when she tease him.

Abhijeet: I think ab ham apni manzil ke bohat qareeb hain.

Tarika: konsi manzil?

Abhijeet: oh god, ab tumhe ye bhi samjhana pare ga.

Tarika: hm just joking.

Abhijeet: yea, I find the road.

Tarika: kahan, mujhe to nazar nahi a rahi.

Abhijeet: follow me. Sab kuch dikhnay lage ga.

Tarika: ok.

Soon they found the road.

Tarika: oh that's amazing, tumhe itni door se road kese nazar a gayi.

Abhijeet: yahi to mera kamal hai. Bas ab hume pata karna hai ke hum hein kahan.

They asked some people about their location and found that they are in mumbai.

Tarika: wow, ham to mumbai mein hi hein.

Abhijeet: han ghoom phir ke hum mumbai hi a gaye hain.

Tarika: chalo, acha hi hua.

Abhijeet: ab chalo, taxi lete hain.

Tarika: tumhare pas paise hain?

Abhijeet: han hein.

Tarika: theek hai.

Abhijeet: acha batao tumhara ghar kahan hein?

Tarika: bandra road pe house 335.

Abhijeet: bhai pehle madam ko chor do, phir mujhe chor Dena.

Driver: theek hai sahab.

Tarika: tum a jao mere ghar, coffee pee lo.

Abhijeet: nahi mujhe kahi jana hai. Phir kabhi.

Tarika: apna phone number to batao.

Abhijeet: 904 568 254 67

Tarika: ok thank mera bhi le lo. Ye likh dia hai mene.

Abhijeet: thanks.

Soon cab stopped at tarika's house and she got down and waved at abhijeet.

Driver: sahab ap ko kahan jana hai?

Abhijeet: CID bureau.

Driver: CID buearu kyun sahab?

Abhijeet: tumhe isse matlab.

Driver: jee sahab.

Soon cab stopped at CID bureau, abhijeet got down and pay the bill of the cab. He entered the bureau when many people were talking about him.

Freddy: sir abhijeet sir ka kuch pata nahi chal raha.

Daya: pata nahi abhijeet kaisa ho ga?

Sachin: sir mujhe abhijeet sir ki bohat chinta ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet: kyun bhai.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw abhijeet smiling and looking dashing.

Daya: abhijeet, kahan the tum?

Freddy: sir hamey ap ki itni chinta ho rahi thi.

Abhijeet: lekin mein to theek hun na, ik kharaash bhi nahi ayi mujhe.

Daya: shukar hai, tum theek ho.

Abhijeet: acha mein chalta hun, sirf tum logon ko bataney aya tha ke theek hun.

Daya: han jao tum, thora rest karo.

Abhijeet: ok bye.

Daya: bye.

Abhijeet came home and lied down on bed. He was thinking about tarika's naughty things. But soon he became sad after thinking something.

Abhijeet: jab usse pata chaley ga ke mein hi senior inspector abhijeet hun to wo kitna naraz ho jaegi ke mene usse jhoot bola. Shaid ye bhi ho sakta hai ke woh khush ho jae.

Next afternoon, he was in cafe for lunch break. When someone kept her hand on his shoulder. Thank God daya was not here at that time. He turn and found tarika.

Abhijeet: tarika, tum yahan( surprised)

Tarika: han aksar mein yahin ati hun lunch ke liye.

Abhijeet: oh acha, come sit. Kuch lo gi, coffee ya kuch snack?

Tarika: black coffee.

Abhijeet: oh wait, mein order karta hun.

Tarika: thanks.

Abhijeet: aj tum itni chup? Yakeen nahi ho raha.

Tarika: bas aise hi. Kyunke tum mere zyada bolne se tang a jate ho.

Abhijeet: are nahi wo us waqt mein mazaq kar raha tha.

Tarika: oh really.

Abhijeet: yea.

Tarika: wese tum rehte kahan ho tum ne bataya nahi.

Abhijeet: mein house 5346 mein rehta hun.

Tarika: oh acha.

Abhijeet: wese tum se aik bat karni thi.

Tarika: kya bat?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi. ( kese bataun. Hurt ho jaegi bechari.)

Tarika: ok. Wese tum kuch kha nahi rahe.

Abhijeet: bataya to tha, zyada khane ki adat nahi hai.

Tarika: oh han, mein bhul gayi thi.

Abhijeet: acha ab mein chalta hun. Bye.

Tarika: itni jaldi?

Abhijeet: han woh lunch break khatam ho gayi na.

Tarika: oh acha.

Suddenly daya came here.

Daya: abhijeet, chalo late ho raha hai.

Then he saw tarika sitting with abhijeet.

Daya: ap kon?

Abhijeet: daya ye meri dost hai, tarika.

Daya: oh acha. Ab chalo bohat late ho raha hai warna dant parey gi.

Abhijeet: han, a raha hun.

Tarika: bye abhijeet

Abhijeet: bye tarika, see you soon.

Abhijeet was sitting in his house but was in deep thoughts.

Abhijeet: uff kese bataun tarika ko ke mein hi senior inspector abhijeet hun. Wo kitna hurt ho jaegi ye sunkar ke mene us se mene jhut bola.

Suddenly the bell rang.

Abhijeet: is waqt kaun hai.

Unfortunately or fortunately his badge and gun both were on table of the living room.

He opened the door and was shocked to see the person.

Yes it was tarika.

Abhijeet: tarika, tum yahan?

Tarika: kyun nahi a sakti Kya?

Abhijeet: nahi nahi a sakti ho.

Tarika: thanks.

Tarika and abhijeet came in living room.

Abhijeet: betho na.

Tarika sat on a sofa but suddenly her eyes caught something which was the gun on the table.

Tarika: ye Gunn.. ...

* * *

 **Guys to kaisa laga update, kya hoga jab tarika ko pata chale ga ke abhijeet hi senior inspector abhijeet hai?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, enjoy the story and thanks to everyone who review. So here the story goes.**

* * *

 _Tarika sat on a sofa but suddenly her eyes caught something which was the gun on the table. She was so scared that she even didn't saw the cid badge._

 _Tarika: ye Gunn.. ..._

 _Tarika: abhijeet ye gun tumhare pas kya kar rahi hai?_

 _Abhijeet: woh woh I'm so sorry tarika, mein tumhe batane hi wala tha._

 _Tarika was confused because she didnt see the cid badge yet._

 _Tarika: kya kya batane wale the tum mujhe?_

 _Abhijeet: woh_

 _Tarika: woh Kya? Just tell me tumhare pas ye gun Kya kar rahi hai? ( she shouted)_

Abhijeet: woh woh I'm from CID.

tarika: CID? ( shocked)

 _she was so shocked that she can't speak anymore._

 _Abhijeet: mein mein hi senior inspector abhijeet hun._

 _Tarika: kyaaaaaaaa_

 _She was so shocked that why he didn't tell her and she was so hurt by his action. Some tears fell from her eyes._

 _Tarika: tum ne mujhse jhut bola? ( teary tone) kyunnnnn? ( hurt) kyun tum ne mujhse itna bara jhut bola. Tum ne to mujhse apni identity hi chupa li. Tabhi kahun itni sari cheezein common kese ho sakti hain lekin phir bhi mene tum pe yakin Kia, aik acha dost mana lekin tum to pehle din se hi mujh se dur jana chahte the na. Tum ne to mujhe apna dost kabhi mana hi nahi. Us din cafe mein bhi tum mujhe dekh kar chaunk gaye. Aj is waqt bhi tum mujhe apne ghar par dekh kar chaunk gaye. Sachi bat to ye hai ke senior inspector abhijeet mujh jaisi middle class larki ko dost banana hi kyun chahe ga. Aur main bhi ab tumhe apna dost banne par majboor nahi karoon gi bas mujhe apne aik sawal ka jawab de do kyun jhut bola tumne mujh se._

 _Abhijeet was silent whole time and listening tarika's every statement carefully. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want tarika let go._

 _Tarika: chup kyun ho? Batao kyun bola mujhse tumne jhut?_

 _Abhijeet: tarika, tarika mera yakin karo. Mein tum se jhut nahi bolna chahta tha, meri majboori thi._

 _Tarika: kaisi majboori? ( shout loudly)_

 _Abhijeet: mein orders ke aage majboor tha, mein aik secret mission per tha jungle mein aur I was not allowed to reveal my identity to anyone and anyone mein anyone._

 _Tarika: thank you so much senior inspector abhijeet, mujhe apna jawab mil gaya. Chalti hun ab aur ab kabhi ap ke peeche nahi aaungi._

 _Abhijeet: ruko tarika.. ruk jao tarika. I really want you to be my friend._

 _Abhijeet tried to stop tarika but she was already gone. Don't know why he was just crying after closing the door. There were some unknown feelings. He didn't want to go away from tarika. He realized how much he hurt her. He just wanted to cry loudly. It was 1 hour since he was crying, and don't when he slept at the door. He woke up in morning at 11: am. First, he realized that he was sleeping on the door whole night. Then he looked at his wrist watch and realized it was already too late for bureau. He quickly took bath. His eyes were red due to swelling. He tried to keep his face fresh. Then he took the breakfast. At same time, the bell rang, he opened the door and saw daya at his door step._

 _Abhijeet: are daya, andar ao na. Wese mein a hi raha tha bureau._

 _Daya: pareshan ho Gaya tha tum phone hi nahi utha rahe the._

 _Abhijeet: han ye phone shaid silent par tha aur ab chalo late ho rahe hain._

 _Daya: bhai sahab you are already late. Wese aik bat batao wese to tum 7 baje hi uth jate ho to aaj itni der kaise?_

 _Abhijeet: pata nahi aaj kese ankh lag gayi._

 _Soon they reached bureau. Abhijeet was so quiet whole day. Everyone noticed but didn't dare to ask._

 _Tarika's home._

 _Tarika was at home when the door bell rang. She got up from her bed and goes to see who is it? It was her friends. Reena and Meena that are also a big fan of abhijeet but not big as tarika._

 _Tarika: reena, meena what a surprise. Come in._

 _Reena: thanks dear._

 _Tarika mom came._

 _T.m: namaste bachon_

 _Meena: namaste aunty._

 _Reena: room mein chalein Tarika?_

 _Tarika: han kyun nahi. Come on guys._

 _They came in the room of tarika._

 _Reena: we are so sorry tarika. Hum kitne laparwah ho gaye the. Hamari wajah se tum do din jungle mein bhatki rahi, wese mene suna aik larkay ne tumhari help ki thi._

 _Tarika: han sahi suna. ( sad tone)_

 _Meena: I'm pretty sure ke tumne usse senior inspector abhijeet ka ziqar zaroor kia ho ga._

 _Reena: wese kya Hua aj tumne us Ka ziqar nahi karna Kya? ( naughty tone)_

 _Tarika: nahiii ( angry tone)_

 _Tarika's tone was angry tone and when she would be angry there's something surely that's bothering her. Her friends realized something is bothering her. They ask her in a calm tone._

 _Meena: tarika. Kya Hua hai?_

 _Tarika: bohat bara jhuta aur dhokebaaz hai senior inspector abhijeet._

 _Meena and reena were shocked at the statement of tarika because she was the one who always praised abhijeet._

* * *

 **omg guys, the most emotional chapter. And sorry guys if tarika said something wrong but always remember she is in anger.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meena and reena were shocked at the statement of Tarika because she was the one who always praised Abhijeet.

Meena: Kya Kya Kya kaha tune?

Tarika: jo tumhe sunai dia.

Reena: aik bar phir bol.

Tarika: bohat bara jhuta aur dhokebaaz hai senior inspector Abhijeet

Meena: tu ye Kya bol rahi hai?

Reena: tu to usse Mili hui hi nahi hai. Han?

Tarika: kis ne kaha ke main usse Millie hui nahi hun?

Meena: tu milli hui hai usse? ( excited)

Tarika: han

Reena: per tu us ke bare main essie raye kyun rakhti hai? Tu to usse bohat pasand karti hai na?

Tarika: pehle karti thi pasand par ab nahi.

Meena: akhir hua kya hai?

Tarika: us ne mujhe hurt Kia hai..

Reena: Kyaaa? Per kaise?

Tarika: us ne mujh se apni identity chupai.

Meena: Kyaaa? Per ho sakta hai us ki koi majboori ho

Meena and Reena tried to convince Tarika but she was not able to understand. At last, they lost and moved towards their home. They first decided to go to bazaar then they will go home. In bazaar their eyes caught something. They came near and found a dead body.

Meena: oh my god khoon.

Reena: Kya pata ye zinda ho?

Meena: mein dekhti hun.

Meena checked the pulses of the body and found that the person was dead.

Reena: Kya Hua Meena ?

Meena: he is dead.

Reena: oh my god.

Meena: ab Kya Karen?

Reena: CID ( she said in exicitement)

Meena: yesss ( exicitement)

Reena: Karun call?

Meena: han kar.

Reena dialled the CID bureau number. Soon it was on line.

Person: hello. Senior inspector Abhijeet CID bureau.

Reena: senior inspector Abhijeet ( low voice to Meena )

Meena: yepeeee.

Abhijeet: kon bol raha hai?

Reena: sir mein Reena bol rahi hun aur yahan bazaar mein hame aik laash Mili hai.

Abhijeet: omg. Ap aisa Karen wahi rahein aur kisi bhi cheez ko hath na lagaein hum abhi ate hain.

Reena: theek hai sir.

Then abhijeet cut the line.

Meena: kaisa laga baat kar ke?

Reena: bohat acha laga baat kar ke.

Soon Abhijeet, Freddy, and nikhil arrive the crime scene.

Abhijeet: Reena kon hai?

Reena: main hun sir aur ap?

Abhijeet: senior inspector Abhijeet from CID bureau.

Reena: oh sir. Mein ap ki bohat bari fan hun. Kya mein ap ke sath aik selfie le sakti hun?

Abhijeet: bad mein. Pehle bataein ke lash kidhar hai?

Reena: ji woh udhar.

Abhijeet came with Reena.

Abhijeet checked the body.

Abhijeet: hm chaku se waar kiye hain.

Abhijeet: laash sab se pehle Kis ne dekhi thi?

Reena: sir mene aur meri dost Meena ne ye laash dekhi thi.

Abhijeet: ap ne kisi ko bhagtey hoye dekha Kya?

Meena: nahi sir.

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Meena: sir mein ap ki bohat bari fan hun. Kya mein ap ke sath aik selfie le sakti hun?

Abhijeet: abhi nahi.

Meena: theek hai sir.

After collecting all evidences, Abhijeet took selfie with Meena and Reena as he didn't wanted to disappoint his fans.

After that Abhijeet came back to his home in night. He was continuously thinking of tarika, he didn't know why he was thinking about her, how can be the senior inspector Abhijeet can be attracted from a girl, just a simple girl. He was not concentrating on his work. He didn't know why but he needed her. She was attracting him. Why, why he was attracted by her? What was special in her? Why was she different from any other girl? He was not eating or drinking properly, he just wanted to see her. Why? He didn't know. There were unkown feelings in his heart towards her. He really knew nothing about that feeling. He never felt it before. It was new. It was unknown. It was special. Maybe he liked her, yes he liked her but he really didn't wanted to hurt her but he had already done this.

Abhijeet pov: kyun akhir kyun mera dil itna be chain hai? Kyun mein us ko dekhna chahta hun? Akhir kyun? Kyun meri ankhein taras rahi hain usse dekhne ke liye jab woh mujhe chor kar chali gayi hai? Akhir kyun? Akhir kyun mein us ke liye itna be chain hun. Mein jis se larkion se koi dilchaspi nahi wohi ik larki ke liye itna be chain kyun hai? Kyunnnnnnn? Akhir kyun? Kyun mujhe us ke jaane ka afsos hai? Kyun mein aik bar phir us se milna chahta hun? Bhagwan ab tu hi meri madad kar.

* * *

 **Guys I hope you liked it and sorry for late update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys, thank you Mr bindaas, guest, aditi, guest, taru for your reviews. Now enjoy the story**

* * *

In Tarika's home.

Tarika was laying on the bed thinking deeply about Abhijeet

Tarika pov: mein itna kyun soch rahi hun abhijeet ke baare mein, us ne to mujhe apna dost bhi na banana chaha tha, mein us ko yad kyun kar rahi hun, us ke sath beete palon ko yad kar ke khush kyun ho jati hun, mere dil mein abhijeet ke liye jagah kyun hai, jab ke us ne mujh se jhuth bola. Mein usse like karti hun Kya? Nahi, like to mein usse pehle bhi karti thi lekin pehle to aisa nahi hota tha. Kya Kya mein usse pyar karti hun? Shaid han lekin mujhe us ki taraf se koi umeed nahi rakhni chahiye, wo to mujhe apna dost bhi nahi banana chahta. Kitni bad kismat hun.

And some precious tears came in her eyes. But she quickly wiped her. A knock was heard on her room doar. She opened the door and her mom came in.

T.m: Kya kar rahi thi Tarika?

Tarika: kuch nahi mom.

T.m: mujhe tum se bohat zaroori baat karni hai.

Tarika: ji kariye.

T.m: kal tumhare papa ke dost aur un ki family tumhe dekhne a rahi hai.

Tarika: mujhe dekhna? Mein kuch samjhi nahi.

T.m: tumhaari shaadi ke liye tarika.

Tarika: meri shaadi? Maa mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni.

T.m: Tarika agar tumhe koi pasand hai to batao mujhe.

Tarika: nahi maa aisi baat nahi hai. Bas mein mentally abhi shaadi ke liye tayaar nahi hun.

T.m: Tarika tumhari shaadi ki umar ho chuki hai aur aise ache ache rishte roz roz nahi ate.

Tarika: theek hai maa. Jaisi ap ki marzi ( helpless)

Next morning in Tarika's home

Tarika woke at 8:00 am that day because Mr Kumar and his family was coming her home to see her. She took a bath and then went downstairs for breakfast.

T.m: Tarika beta, nashta kar ke tayar ho jana, tumhare kapre mene iron kar ke almirah mein latka diye hain.

Tarika: theek hai maa.

Then Tarika goes upstairs and changed her dress. Though she was looking so beautiful in her dress, but her face had sadness, helpness. She did a little makeup and wore a bracelet in her hand, and wore earrings in her ears. She was looking so simple and beautiful.

Downstairs in Tarika's home.

It was afternoon. Tarika's mother had done all the arrangements of food and drinks for Mr Kumar and his family. Suddenly, the door bell rang, Tarika's papa opened the door. Mr Kumar and his family was standing at the door. He welcomed them in.

T.f: hello Mr Kumar. Come in.

Kumar: hi Mr malhotra.

Then everyone came inside and sat on sofas. Servants served them drinks and snacks.

T.f: how are you Mr Kumar?

Kumar: I'm good.

T.m: Mrs Kumar, kuch len na.

Mrs. Kumar: sure why not.

T.m:: beta tumhara naam Kya hai. ( pointing to the son of Kumar )

Boy: Sunny

T.m: nice name.

Mrs. Kumar: Mrs. Malhotra hamari betiya ko to neeche le kar ayein.

T.m: han han, kyun nahi.

In Tarika's room.

Tarika was looking herself in mirror when she heard a knock on her room door.

Tarika: mom, a jayein.

Tarika's mom came inside and looked at Tarika

T.m: bohat khoobsurat lag rahi hai meri beti. Tumhe dekhte hi Mrs Kumar tum pe fida ho jaeingi aur un ka beta bhi. ( then her mom smiled shyly)

Tarika: chalein?

T.m: han chalo.

Then both mom and daughter came downstairs.

Tarika: namaste aunty.

Mrs. Kumar: namaste. Ao mere pas betho na.

Tarika sat beside Mrs Kumar.

Mrs. Kumar: bohat khoobsurat ho tum.

Tarika: thank you aunty.

Mrs Kumar: hame to Tarika beti pasand hai.

T.m: hame bhi sunny beta bohat pasand hai.

Mrs Kumar: hamari taraf se to rishta pakka.

T.m: hamari taraf se bhi.

Then both families had their lunch and then after sometime, Mr Kumar and his family goes back to his home.

After few days.

It was going to be Tarika's haldi rasam tonight and everyone was doing the preparations in her home, servants were working, labours were working, they all were decorating the hall with beautiful flowers.

In Abhijeet's home.

It was Sunday today that's why abhijeet was at home. He was laying on his bed, thinking deeply about Tarika. There were some unknown feelings in his heart for her that he can't name till now.

Abhijeet pov: akhir kaisi feelings hain ye. Kuch ajeeb si hain.

At the same time, the song played on radio.

Us din di udeek mainu naal besabri de  
Aake jadon kol mainu seene laayegi  
Tereyan bullan te hona bas mera naam hi  
Meriyan baahan ch aake kho jayegi

Ik na ik din ae hona  
Mainu pata zaroori ae  
Tera dil haar ho gaya ae

Tu manne ya na manne  
Tere mukhde te dissda  
Tainu pyar ho gaya ae

Abhijeet pov: kahi kahi mujhe tarika se pyar to nahi ho Gaya.

One more song played on radio.

Dil mera har baar ye sunne ko bekarar hai  
Kaho na pyaar hai  
Kaho na pyaar hai  
Haan tumse pyaar hai  
Ki tumse pyaar hai

Inpyaari baaton mein anjaana ikraar hai  
Kaho na pyaar hai  
Kaho na pyaar hai  
Kaha na pyaar hai  
Kaha na pyaar hai

 _Abhijeet pov: han han mujhe Tarika se pyar ho gaya hai. Ab isse pehle ke der hoye mein usse apne dil ki baat bata deta hun. Abhi jata hun us ke ghar._

 _Abhijeet switched off the radio and came outside of the house. He sat in his car and drove it to Tarika's home. He reached her house and rang the door bell. A woman in her 40s opened the door._

 _Woman: jee ap kon?_

 _Abhijeet: mera nam Abhijeet hai, mein Tarika ka dost hun._

 _Then he suddenly noticed something. Workers and servants were decorating the home with flowers._

 _Abhijeet: aunty, ye tayarian?_

 _Woman: Tarika ki shaadi hai na to usi silsilay mein ye haldi ki rasam ki tayari ho rahi hai._

 _Abhijeet was damn shocked after listening the statement._

 _Abhijeet: Tarika ki shaadi?_

 _Woman: han._

 _Abhijeet: mein chalta hun aunty._

 _Woman: arey abhi to aye ho._

 _Abhijeet: nahi aunty kuch zaroori kaam yaad a gaya hai. Mein phir kabhi aunga._

 _Woman: theek hai._

 _Abhijeet came outside and sat in his car and started crying with low voice._

 _Abhijeet: nahi. Mein tarika ki khushiyon ke beech mein nahi aunga. Mein usse nahi bataunga ke mein usse kitna pyaar karta hun, usse ab kabhi nahi milun ga, us se mil kar us ki zindagi barbaad nahi karna chahta. Agar usse bhi mujhse pyaar hota to wo kabhi is shaadi ke liye raazi na hoti._

* * *

 ** _so guys, how was it? Kya lagta hai kya hoga? Kya Tarika ki shaadi ho jaye gi aur Abhijeet use apni dil ki baat bataye bagair chala jaye ga Kya? Plz review if you like it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

* * *

After few years

Today was a bright and light morning in CID bureau. Abhijeet and Daya were busy in files and vivek and Freddy in their conversation.

Abhijeet: Daya, ye files ho gai Kya?

Daya: han, ho gai.

Suddenly acp came out from his cabin and said

Acp: aj CID mein aik new officer join karne wali hai.

Abhijeet: ok sir.

In a house

A girl was getting ready for her first day of job. She was getting late.

Girl: mom, ye bag dena

Mom: ye lo.

Girl: uff. Mein first day hi late ho gai. Acp praduman ke samne Kya izzat reh jaegi.

Mom: tu chinta na kar. Ye toast kha.

Girl: nahi maa. Mein nahi kha rahi. Mein late ho rahi hun.

Mom: dekh mein keh rahi hun. Kha le.

Girl: nahi maa. Ok bye. See you later.

And the girl ran from house.

Mom: arey. Lo chali gayi. Kese kam karey gi bhooke pait.

Girl came out of house and stopped a cab.

Driver: yes mam

Girl: CID bureau

Driver: CCID bureau? Kyun mam?

Girl: Kya yar? Tum log CID bureau ke nam se chaunk kyun jate ho?

Driver: sorry mam

Girl: ab chalo aur zara tez drive karna.

Driver: ok mam.

Girl reached CID bureau in 10 minutes.

She came out of the cab.

Girl: ye lo bhai. ( handing her some rupees)

Driver: thank you mam

Then girl came in CID bureau. She was about to say something when she became lost in Abhijeet ( note: only girl was lost in him, not Abhijeet too)

She came out of the trance by voice of Daya.

Daya: hello ji. Ap kon?

Girl: ji main.

Unable to speak anymore because acp came out from his cabin and said.

Acp: Daya, Abhijeet ye wohi new officer hai jo aj join karne wali hai.

Girl: ji sir mein inspector Pari.

Abhijeet: welcome to Mumbai CID Pari.

Pari: thank you sir.

Acp: Pari, mein tum ko sabse introduce karva deta hun.

Pari: sure sir.

Acp: Pari, ye inspector Freddy aur vivek, ye inspector sachin aur Kevin, ye inspector Purvi, ye sub inspector pankaj, aur ye senior inspector Rajat, aur ye dono sab se qabil officers senior inspector Daya aur senior inspector Abhijeet

Pari smiled on the name of Abhijeet.

At the same time, CID bureau phone rang. Abhijeet received the phone.

Abhijeet: hello. CID bureau. Kyaa? Ham abhi ate hain.

Acp: Kya Hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: juhu beach pe aik khoon hua hai.

Pari pov: uff Abhijeet sir kitne handsome hain.

Acp: Abhijeet, tum, daya, Purvi aur Pari jao crime scene par.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir.

Soon they reached the crime scene. The dead body was lying on sand.

Abhijeet: body check karo.

Purvi: yes sir.

Abhijeet: dekho koi chot ka nishan hai Kya?

Pari: nahi sir.

Abhijeet: ye dekho. Is ke nakhun to neelay par gaye hain. Purvi, body ko forensic lab mein pahunchwa do

Pari pov: Abhijeet sir kitne intelligant hain.

They came back to bureau. This was lunch time. Pari thought it a good time to begin friendship with Abhijeet. Abhijeet was sitting on a table doing nothing.

Pari: hello sir.

Abhijeet: Pari, ao betho. Kesa lag raha hai CID mumbai mein akar

Pari: bohat acha lag raha hai sir. Sab log bohat hi ache hain.

Abhijeet: han, bohat jald hi tum sab mein ghul mil jao gi. Tum kuch lo gi? Coffee or tea?

Pari: thanks sir. Mein coffee peeun gi. Aur ap?

Abhijeet: mein to hamesha hi chai peeta hun.

Pari: hmm, wese tea bhi bad nahi hai.

Abhijeet: mein order karta hun.

Soon one coffee and one tea arrived. Abhijeet sipped his tea and Pari sipped her coffee.

Pari: wese sir, Kya mein ap se dosti kar sakti hun.

Abhijeet: sure.

Pari: thank you sir.

Abhijeet: are isme thank you ki kya baat hai?

Pari: woh ap mere senior hain na.

Abhijeet: phir bhi koi baat nahi.

Pari: wese sir thank you for the coffee.

Abhijeet: you are welcome

The lunch break was overed and till evening, the case was solved.

Daya: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: han Daya

Daya: aj sath chalein. Ghar chor doonga tumhe.

Abhijeet: theek hai. Chalo.

They both came in parking lot and sat in the car.

In car

Daya: aj khane mein kya banane wale ho?

Abhijeet: rice banane wala hun.

Then suddenly something came in Abhijeet's mind.

Abhijeet: oh no.

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: rice hai hi nahi ghar mein. Banaun ga kese. Tum aisa karo mujhe grocerry store pe chor do, mein khudi wahan se ghar chala jaun ga.

Daya: theek hai.

Daya dropped Abhijeet to the grocerry store and Abhijeet came in the grocerry store but before he could do anything, he bumped into a girl.

Abhijeet: sorry mam. ( head down)

Then Abhijeet saw the girl and was super duper shocked, same happened with the girl.

* * *

 **so guys, wanna know who is the girl? If yes then stay with me and review if you like it.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi**

* * *

Abhijeet: sorry mam.

Then Abhijeet saw the face of the girl and was super duper shocked. Same happened with the girl

Girl: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Tarika, kesi ho?

Tarika: theek hun. ( trying hard to control her emotions)

Abhijeet: aur tumhara husband?

Tarika: husband? ( shocked) konsa husband?

Abhijeet: tumhara husband.

Tarika: tumhe kis ne kaha ke meri shaadi ho gayi hai?

Abhijeet: kyaa? Tumhaari shaadi nahi hui. ( happily) lekin wo haldi ki rasam?

Tarika: tum mere ghar aye the?

Abhijeet: han.

Tarika: to phir mile kyun nahi.

Abhijeet: because I love you.

Tarika was so surprised to listen that, her heart started beating fast.

Tarika: really? ( dreamily)

Abhijeet: yes.

Tarika: I love you too.

Abhijeet was so surprised. Omg she loved him and he never knew.

Abhijeet: Kya ye sach hai?

Tarika: bilkul sach.

Abhijeet: lekin tumhari shaadi?

Tarika: theek hai to suno.

 **flashback**

it was Tarika's haldi. Everyone was applying haldi on Tarika's face but suddenly sunny and his parents came there.

T.f: arey Mr Kumar ap yahan?

T.m: koi baat hai Kya?

Mrs Kumar: ji han.

T.f: kahiye na kya baat hai? Mr Kumar bataiye na.

Mr Kumar: wo ham bare sharminda hai par sunny, Tarika se shaadi nahi karna chahta. Ap ki beti mein koi Kami nahi hai, lekin sunny kisi aur se pyaar karta hai aur Tarika us ke sath kabhi khush nahi reh paye gi.

T.f: ye Kya keh rahe hain ap Mr kumar

 **flashback end**

Tarika: aur phir meri shaadi nahi hoyi. Tumhe pata hai Abhijeet jo bhi hota hai ache ke liye hota hai.

Abhijeet: theek kaha tum ne.

Tarika: tum ne mujhe kabhi bataya kyun nahi ke tum mujhse pyaar karte ho?

Abhijeet: tumne bhi to nahi bataya.

Tarika: ab yahi khare ho kar batein karne ka irada hai Kya?

Abhijeet: to phir kahan jaein? ( dreamily)

Tarika: mere ghar mere mama papa se baat karne.

Abhijeet: chalo.

They both came out of the grocerry shop.

Tarika: tumhari car kahan hai?

Abhijeet: apni car pe nahi aya mein.

Tarika: chalo, phir meri car mein chalo.

Abhijeet and Tarika came and sat in Tarika's car. They drove to Tarika's house. They soon reached Tarika's house and came out of the car. Tarika rang the door bell and after few seconds her mom opened the door.

T.m: arey beta tum wohi ho na, Tarika ke dost? Ghar aye the tum.

Abhijeet: ji aunty mein wohi hun.

T.m: Kya nam tha tumhara?

Abhijeet: Abhijeet

T.m: beta bahar kyun khare ho? Andar ao na.

Abhijeet: sure aunty.

Abhijeet and Tarika came inside and sat on sofa.

T.m: mein tum logon ke liye kuch le kar ati hun.

Abhijeet: nahi aunty, takkaluf ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Ap bethein. Mujhe ap se aur uncle se aik baat karni hai.

T.m: Kya baat?

Meanwhile, Tarika's father also came there.

T.f: ye kon hain Tarika?

T.m: ye Tarika ka dost hai Abhijeet. Isse ham se koi baat karni hai.

T.f: han bolo beta. Kya kehna chahte ho?

Abhijeet: uncle, mein aur Tarika aik doosray se bohat pyaar karte hain aur shaadi karna chahte hain.

T.f: Kya ye sach hai Tarika? ( tough voice)

Tarika: ji papa. ( nervously)

T.f: to mujhe Kya aitraaz ho sakta hai.

Tarika: papa ap ne to mujhe dara hi dia tha. I love u papa.

And she hugged her father.

T.m: mera to dil kar raha hai abhi hi tum dono ki shaadi karva dun.

T.f: batao Abhijeet kab karo ge hamari beti se engagement?

Abhijeet: jab ap kahein.

In Pari's house.

Pari was lying on her bed in her room, thinking something happily.

Pari pov: Abhijeet sir kitne cool hein, kitne handsome, oh my god, he is just so perfect. Why I am thinking so much about him? Do I love him? Yes, I love him. I love him.

Next day in bureau

Abhijeet came with Tarika in the bureau. Everyone was confusingly staring Tarika.

Freddy: Abhijeet sir, ye larki kon hai?

Purvi: han sir, kon hai ye?

Sachin: bataein na sir.

Abhijeet: batata hun batata hun. Chup ho ge?

Freddy: ji sir.

Abhijeet: ye Tarika hai, meri hone wali mangetar.

Pari murmured: hone wali mangetar.

Abhijeet: aur mein ap sab ko apni engagement par invite karta hun.

Freddy: arey sir hame to pata hi nahi chala, ap ne to shock de dia ik dam se.

Sachin: wese sir ye love marriage hai ya arrange marraige?

Abhijeet: tumhe kya lagta hai?

Sachin: umm arrange marriage?

Abhijeet: nahi.

Sachin: to kya love marriage.

Freddy: love marriage aur Abhijeet sir mujhe to yakeen hi nahi ho raha.

Daya: arey Abhijeet bare paraye nikle tum love ke chakkar mein the aur bataya bhi nahi.

* * *

 **so how was it? Plz review if you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi**

* * *

Today was the engagement of abhirika. The engagement was in a royal hotel. The hall was looking beautiful with many beautiful flowers. Abhijeet and Tarika were also looking great. One by one everyone came, first Daya came with acp sir.

Daya: hello Abhijeet

Acp: kese ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: hi Daya aur mein bohat zyada theek hun acp sir.

Acp: bohat khushi ho rahi hai tumhe aise khush dekh kar. Aur tum dono sukhi raho hamesha.

Tarika: thank you acp sir.

Acp: nahi nahi thank you ki koi zaroorat nahi, ye to ham baron ka farz hai ke ham apne bachon ko duwaein Dein.

Then vivek and Freddy entered.

Freddy: hello abhijeet sir, hello Tarika bhabhi.

Tarika: hi ap?

Freddy: mein inspector Freddy.

Tarika: hi sir. I'm so happy sir.

Vivek: hello mein inspector vivek

Tarika: hi sir.

Then nikhil and Rajat entered.

Rajat: hi Abhijeet sir. Hi Tarika, mein senior inspector Rajat

Tarika: oh hi sir, mein bata nahi sakti mujhe kitni khushi ho rahi hai, puri CID team, lag raha hai khwaab dekh rahi hun.

Nikhil: or mein sub inspector nikhil.

Tarika: hi nikhil sir.

Then at last Purvi, Pari, Kevin, and Sachin entered.

Sachin: hi Abhijeet sir, engagement ki bohat mubarak ho.

Abhijeet: thank you Sachin

Purvi: hello Tarika, mein inspector Purvi.

Tarika: hi Purvi mam.

Purvi: arey ye Kya? Sirf Purvi kaho na plz.

Tarika: umm theek hai Purvi

Purvi: aur in se milo, kuch dino pehle hi join kia hai, inspector Pari

Tarika: hi

Pari: hi Tarika

Tarika: ap log ayein na idhar bethein.

Purvi: kyun nahi, aur hame apni doste hi samjho.

Tarika: kyun nahi.

Everyone had arrived and now it was the time of ring exchange. Tarika's mom gave the ring to Tarika and Daya gave ring to Abhijeet. First, Tarika made wear Abhijeet ring, then Abhijeet made wear ring Tarika. Everyone clapped for them

Everyone: hoohhoooooo

Daya: Abhijeet mein Kya soch raha hun bhala?

Abhijeet: Kya soch rahe ho?

Daya: kyun na dance karen.

Abhijeet: to karo na tum dance.

Daya: bhai, tum bhi karo.

Abhijeet: acha to phir ready ho ja.

Daya: ready steady go. 1 2 and 3. Start.

Abhijeet standed and started singing and dancing and looking towards Tarika

Abhijeet: Aankh lada ke tune maara

Ghayal hogaya dil bechara  
Suna hai tere chahne waale  
Aage 10 hain piche 12

Mujhko apna chaand bana le  
Chamka de qismat ka taara

Arrey ek baar se dil nahi bharta  
Mudke dekh mujhe dobara

Tan tana tan tan tan tara  
Chalti hai kya 9 se 12

Tan tana tan tan tan tara  
Chalti hai kya 9 se 12  
Suna hai tere chahne waale  
Aage 10 hai piche 12

Arrey khadi khadi kya soch rahi hai  
Chal ho jaaye nau do gyarah

Tan tana tan tan tan tara

Raat ki show ki do ticketein hain  
Khol ke purse dikhlaun  
Arey chipak ke baithoon sath tere main  
Taxi mein le jaun

Arey samajh na mujhko aisa waisa  
Mere batuve mein hai paisa  
Tujhe khilaunga jee bhar ke  
Garam samosa, idli ya dosa

Chal hatt tu meri hai Pepsi Cola  
Main tera hoon Coca Cola

Tan tana tan tan tan tara  
Arre chalta hai kya 9 se 12

Filmi dhun pe dekh ke tujhko  
Seeti roz bajaaun  
Arre bohat dinon se soch raha tha  
Film main tujhe dikhaon

Shukarvar ki shaam haseen hai  
Nayi nayi ye film lagi hai  
Garmi ki na hogi tension  
Theatre hai woh air conditioned

I Know! film haseen woh jaan-e-mann hai  
Ye filmon mein number one hain

Tan tana tan tan tan tara  
Arey chalta hai kya 9 se 12

Aye tan tana tan tan tan tara  
Chalti hai kya 9 se 12

Arey aankh lada ke tune maara  
Haye ghayal ho gaya dil bechara

Chalti chalti..

Tan tana tan..  
Tan tana tan tan tan tara

Arey aankh lada ke tune maara  
Ghayal ho gaya dil bechara  
Chalti hai kya 9 se 12  
Chalti chalti..

Abhijeet ended the song and sat on his chair but this wasn't the end because Tarika standed and started singing in her sweet voice looking towards Abhijeet

Tarika: Ho ho o…

Heer Heer na akho adiyo  
Main te Sahiban hoi  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye

Ho mainu le jaaye Mirza koi  
Le jaaye Mirza koi  
Le jaaye Mirza koi…

Heer Heer na aakho adiyo  
Main te Sahiban hoi  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye

Ohde je hi main te oh mere varga  
Hansda ai sajra savere varga  
Ankha bandh kar laa te thande hanere varga (x2)

Ohde je hi main te oh Mirza mere varga  
Ohde je hi main te oh Mirza mere varga

Ho.. Heer Heer na akho adiyo  
Main te Sahiban hoi  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye  
Ho mainu le jaaye Mirza koi  
Le jaaye Mirza koi  
Le jaaye Mirza koi…

Naal naal tur na te vith rakhna  
Hadh rakh lena vich dil rakhna  
Chhanve chhanve paave, assi teri parchhave, tur naa (x2)

Ohde je hi main te oh Mirza mere varga haaye  
Ohde je hi main te oh Mirza mere varga

Ho Heer Heer na akho adiyo  
Main te Sahiban hoi  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye haaye  
Le jaaye Mirza koi  
Le jaaye Mirza koi  
Le jaaye Mirza koi…

Heer Heer na akho adiyo  
Main te Sahiban hoi  
Ghodi leke aave le jaaye  
Ghodi leke aaye le jaaye  
Oh ho…

Everyone enjoyed the engagement party too much and then headed towards their homes.

After few days.

Tarika was sleeping in his bed peacefully but her sleep got disturbed by the voice of door bell. Tarika woke and wondered who is at the door early morning.

Tarika: uff, ye itni subah subah kon a gaya. Dekhna to pare ga hi, dekhti hun.

Tarika got from her bed, wash her face and came out to open the door. She opened the door and a postman was standing on the door.

Tarika: ji boliye.

Postman: mein ye ap ka parcel le kar aya hun.

He handed the parcel to Tarika.

Tarika: ye parcel, lekin mujhe to kisi parcel ke bare mein nahi pata.

But the postman was not there to answer, he was already gone.

Tarika: ye to chala Gaya.

Tarika: Kya ho ga is parcel mein? Akhir Kis ne bheja ho ga?

Tarika: kahi Abhijeet to nahi. Han wohi ho ga aur kis ne bhejna hai mujhe parcel.

Tarika opened the parcel and found a CD in it.

Tarika became confused

Tarika: CD? Abhijeet mujhe CD kyun bheje ga bhala? Phir kis ne bheja aur Kya hai is CD mein?

Tarika: chala ke dekhti hun, pata chal jaye ga.

Tarika played the video and what she saw was shocking.

Tarika crying: nahi nahi ye nahi ho sakta. Kyun? Ye kese ho sakta hai?

* * *

 **so guys, aisa Kya tha us CD mein ke tarika itna hyper ho gai? Kisne bheji wo CD? Plz review if you like it.**


End file.
